Moment of Clarity
by LostLonelyLies
Summary: Dark!It was sick. He were both sick. Most days, I was his precious little sister, but every night when it was dark and the doors or closed he made me much more than that...I hated it as much as I loved it...I hated him, I loved him...but there was no clarity, no matter how much we told ourselves that. (ItachiXOC) (Please read and review. AU. warnings inside)
1. Itami

**I have a problem. I really do.**

**But I couldn't resist...i like darkfics mainly set in Naruto... :) This takes place in my oneshot 'Twisted' a new fic I just posted, if you haven't read it, please do. I'm stuck on my other story 'Obsession' so I'm whipping up this...just a couple of chapters, the least being 10 or 15...idk**

**I couldn't help it... :)**

**Forgive me. *pokes you on the forehead***

**Itachi-weasel: Don't steal my gesture!**

**Lol...I hope you enjoy...thanks for sticking with me and my schizophrenia :D I wish I owned Naruto...Kishimoto hasn't emailed me him yet...or any other thing but my OC..**.

_**/Summary: It was sick. We were both sick. Most days, I was his precious little sister, but every night, when it went dark and the doors closed, he made me much more than that. I hated it as much as I loved it... I hated him, I loved him...call it a sick moment of clarity... Itachi/OC Some AU/**_

_**Warnings: This is a dark fic...it will contain mature content...such as sexual and adult theme**_

_**If you dislike the themes of rape and incest, I suggest you not read.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

The chill air was strong enough to form a hurricane in Konoha.

The skies were a deep array of dark, ominous clouds that covered the sky in a deep gray blanket.

For some reason, people seem to love this type of weather. They find the rain some form of closure, a thing of peace. Perhaps it was like that for me. When I was younger, I was a scared and jumpy little girl. At the sight of a dark cloud, I was hiding under my blanket, chanting that old nursery rhyme..._rain, rain...go away..._

My older cousin Shisui used to tell me that when it would grow stormy, it was a way that the God was kicking his fallen angels out of heaven, and that they would come to Konoha and steal souls. I would scream and cry, and my Aniki would punch him on the head.

He would tell me, "It's okay Imouto, I'm here. Shisui's just being a baka." He would do his trademark poke-to-the-forehead, which was a sign of affection from him. Whenever it would rain, whenever lightning striked, and thunder boomed, I would go to his room and crawl in his bed beside him. He was so warm, his embrace was strong and it made me feel safe. I ignored his hands when they would travel up and down my young body, in soft caresses. We were both young, it meant nothing.

If only I had knew that his intentions were darker then, then they are now.

When I would shake, he would always pull me closer, his embrace tightening and his comforting words that were whispered into my ear made me feel that he was the only one in the world who would love and take care of me.

That's what we both tell ourselves.

**_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go?_**

**_As days go by, the night's on fire..._**

I sit and watch as little Otouto watches the rain, a scowl on his face. His mop of black hair blends in with the atmosphere around him. I giggled to myself, Sasuke was adorable when he would scowl.

"I hate the rain!" The little boy exclaimed, as he crossed his arms with an annoyed sigh. I smiled as I finished the last of his favorite dish, onigiri. After putting a few slices of tomato on the plate, I set it in front of him. The scowl immediately vanished from his soft features as he perked up.

"Arigato Akemi-onee!" He said. He dug into his food, as I sat across from him and ate my own.

Silence sat between us. His face was buried in his plate, as I slowly ate my own. It had been a bland day today. I had gone out and helped around the academy awhile, and also hung around the village. An old friend of mine, Hiro Inuzuka, came and asked me if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow. I didn't turn him down, but I wasn't really sure if I would be allowed to go. If Kaa-san and Tou-san were here, I probably would. But they were away visiting family in Miyako, for about 2 weeks. Tou-san wouldn't really care, considering the fact that he didn't even want a girl in the first place. Mother, on the other hand, would go crazy. She'd drag me to go shopping, get my hair down, etc.

But I wasn't worried about that. They weren't who I was worried about.

"Oi, Akemi-nee?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed a tomato. I looked over at him, from where I was toying with my food. "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Aniki? I haven't seen him at all today. He doesn't have a mission, and Shisui-nii isn't with him."

I looked down, trying to brush the question off. "Oi...I'm not sure..."

He pouted.

"I hate the rain..." He grumbled. "The kids in my class say that it foreshadows that something bad is going to happen...I think they're stupid though..." He then looked at me, an eyebrow quirked. "But they also said that you were going out with a guy named Hiro Inuzuka tomorrow..."

I flushed, looking away from his questioning obsidian eyes. "Well, I might-"

"Who's going out with who?" A familiar low voice said. A voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Sasuke abandoned the question and perked up, and ran to the door where out_ Aniki_ was standing. Itachi's gray eyes were fixed on me, and they were narrowed. He had overheard. I looked away, trying to avoid his eye contact. But I could feel his orbs drilling into me.

"Aniki! You're home!" Otouto cried, tackling him to the floor. Itachi's scowl left his face as he chuckled. He then gently lifted him off, and brushed himself off. His eyes soon traveled back to me. I didn't look back up, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Who's going out with who?" He asked more firmly. I nervously toyed with my two fingers and kept my gaze on the ground. My hair fell above my eyes, shielding my expression away from them.

After a moment of silence, I forced words out of my mouth. "I-I wasn't-" Otouto interrupted me.

"Akemi-chan is going out some guy named Hiro Inuzuka tomorrow." He grinned. I dared look up, only to flinch away from _Aniki_'_s_ glare. More silence, more deadly, clawing silence.

"Really...?" He drawled out, his eyebrows furrowing even more. I didn't know, but I could feel his burning gaze. Was the room shaking? Why is it so cold all of a sudden? I feel dizzy. I hated the tone in Itachi's voice. I knew I was in trouble.

Somehow, I managed to pull out more words. "I-I never agreed to that." I whispered, forcing myself to look at them. I focused my attention on Sasuke, and tried to ignore Itachi's burning irises.

Sasuke blinked. He was to foolish to take the hint."But you said that you might. That Hiro-san really liked you." I could feel the dangerous aura that radiated around _Aniki_, the anger that he pushed down so much was starting to build up and soon, it would burst. Itachi did not like it when I talked to boys. Every look a boy sent me, was meant by his dangerous glare, promising pain. Maybe it was because the last time a boy tried to ask me out, things got real bad. He led me to a forest, and that's when he tried to get 'funny.' Unfortunately for him, Itachi and Shisui-nii found us. They were not pleased to see him hovering over my squirming body, and things got bad quick. He ended up with a broken nose, fractured ribs, dislocated jaw, and 2 black eyes. It would've been worse had I not stopped them.

It was silent again. Sasuke looked back and forth between us, a confused expression adorned on his face.

Itachi's cold voice broke it. "Sasuke," He said never tearing his gaze away. "Go get ready for bed. It's getting late."

Sasuke pouted, before letting out a whine. He hated being alone during storms. That was something we had in common.

"But Nii-san-"

"_Now."_ Dark eyes flashing with hurt, Sasuke sent me a glance before running off in the hall, leaving the thing I dreaded the most. Itachi and I alone. A part of me felt relieved, because I could still feel his chakra near.

Itachi did as well. I know he wouldn't do anything while Sasuke was around.

"So..." Itachi walked up to the table and sat across from me, his arms crossed. "What's this about Hiro?" He spat out his name with disgust, like every other Uchiha did when they were regarding another clan, especially one 'below' them.

I toyed with the clothing of my nightgown. I didn't want to answer. I knew it would only make him more upset. "Aniki...I..I didn't-"

"Look at me." He coldly ordered, his voice was strained with concealed anger. I hesitated, and he reached over and roughly cupped my cheek forcing me to look up at him. All of my functioning blood within me, froze at the terrifying anger on his face.

"W-well, h-he wanted m-me to g-go out with him tomorrow." He made me feel weak. Like he did every night.

"And were you?"

"I-I said I might..."

"And what made you think you could?" His voice raised slightly, and I looked down again. Only for him to grab my cheek and force me to look up again.

Silence. Itachi got impatient.

"Answer me!" He barked out, causing me to whimper softly. "Why were you hanging around boys?"

I forced myself to look him in his swirling eyes. I knew by resisting him, he would only get angrier. "I-I wasn't A-aniki..."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Do _not_ lie to me Akemi. You know I hate it when you lie."

This time, he allowed me to look down, because it was in shame. "I-I know."

Silence.

He stood up, before turning from me. "Go wait in the room. I'll be there in a minute." By the tone of his voice, I knew it was better not to disobey him again. Slowly, I stood up and walked to hall, and up the stairs. The walk to my room seemed to take forever, which was how long I hope it would last. I walked through the large house, and I barely caught Sasuke running to his room.

My room was at the end of the long, dark hall. I took my time, thoughts swirling in my mind. This was not the first time, you would think. I guess you could say that I was used to it. He would give the order, as the big brother should. I would follow the order, like the younger sister would. I would go in the dark and sit there, and wait for him to take me.

I'll never forget the night he took me, the night I became the woman he always saw me as. I was so innocent back then, so pure and he wanted all of that. Never in my life had I felt something so painful. It was some sick attraction he had, and deep down I had it as well. I always wanted to be around my beloved Aniki, I was basically attached at his hip. I was naive and ignorant,and that allowed him to do as he pleased.

Whenever I seemed to forget that, he had no problem reminding me again.

It was sick. He was sick. In the end, we both were. Most of the time, I was his sweet little sister, and that's when the touches and small kisses were innocent. But at night, I was more than that. His touches were sinful, his kisses forbidden, and above that it was sick.

But at the end of the day, no matter how much I know it's wrong and sick, and the little girl deep inside of me kept screaming '_He loves me, he loves me! Aniki __loves me, he loves me! He's showing me his special love, there's nothing wrong, he loves me!' _It gave me a moment's clarity.

But it was sinful. There was no clarity in his touches and kisses, no matter how much the little girl screamed.

**_Do you really want me?_**

**_Do you want me dead, _**

**_or alive to torture for my sins?_**

The dark, large room was illuminated by the streak of moonlight that shone through the curtain's small opening. Thunder and lighting boomed outside, rain poured. I loved the rain. It gave some sort of peaceful atmosphere.

I walked down the long way, the bed where numerous of forbidden acts were committed, sat there waiting for me. I sat down on the edge, and waited. My fingers intertwined and twitched. Cold air danced across my skin, and softly blew through my raven locks. I was shaking. Maybe it was because of the chill air or something else.

Thunder boomed.

I felt myself curl into a ball, and I rocked back and forth. The ground would become close, then it would seem so far away. The door slid open.

I stare at the ground, as I felt his footsteps come closer. I didn't even feel my body moving backwards, as he came closer. He stopped at the foot of the bed, and he stared at me. I felt my back reach the pillow. Itachi then leaned forward on the bed, and I felt him crawl towards me. He was hovering over me, and rested his hand on my upper thigh. He caressed it in soft circles.

He moved our position to where he was sitting on me, and removed his shirt, revealing his well-toned muscular chest. I could feel my blood grow cold, I was shaking. Why is it so cold? I felt frozen.

His hands began to rub me, running over all of my body. My shoulders, my chest, my hips, everywhere. I couldn't escape, even if I tried my hardest. Even though I did want to.

"You're so beautiful Imouto," He said, leaning into my neck and kissing it hungrily. "I don't understand it..."

I shuddered as I felt him slide off my gown, revealing my half-naked form. I didn't want it. It hurt. I never understood why it had to be me, but I would never wish this pain on someone else. He could have any girl he wanted in this village, yet he choose me.

His lips ghosted against my neck, showering it in soft kisses. His hand had made it's way to my back, where he snatched off my bra. Goosebumps raced across my skin as my chest was revealed in the cool night. My cheeks burned as I covered my bosom with my arms, which Itachi had effortlessly moved away.

"Don't be shy..." He said, gently stroking my cheek.

Thunder boomed.

He cupped one in his hands, and took it in his mouth. I gasped as his warm tongue circled across my nipple and licked it. He then softly began to worry it in his teeth and suckled it. Sensations of different feelings ran throughout my body. Why did it feel like this? Why did this part have to feel good?

From a distance, I could hear the door creek open. _Sasuke..._

He switched back and forth to each one, until they were hard. It was a guilty pleasure to both. His lustful eyes never left mine, as he trailed kisses down my body, stopping at the waistband of my panties. I tossed and turned my head to the side, squirming as I finally listen to that voice in my head, telling me that this was wrong, I didn't want it.

He began to slowly slide them off. "N-no...Aniki...please don't."

He looked up, his eyes narrowed. "What?" He said, irritation in his voice. I tore my gaze from the beautiful eyes that I couldn't bring myself to look into anymore, and shut them tightly.

"I...I don't want this anymore...please..." I whimper out. He glares at me, as he tears the panties off. He grabs my hips and roughly grinds himself against me, causing the bed to creek. I could feel his hardness against my thigh. His hardness that needed to be satisfied.

"Akemi-Imouto...you're the only one who makes me feel this way..." He pushed his hips against mine again, groaning. The area between my legs grew wet. I gasped.

I struggled again. "Bu-but Aniki, It-it hurts! I don't want it..." My eyes watered when I felt his lips slam against mine. I tossed and turned my head to the side, trying to escape his hungry lips. He pulled away, glaring at me. I winced away.

His gaze grew soft. He then cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Akemi, I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world." Aside from Sasuke of course. "I will _always_ love you. No one will ever love you the way I do. Our love is special, Imouto. I'm going to show you what it means,okay?" I can't help but stare into his beautiful eyes and get lost in them.

Silence. More thunder.

He moved off of me. My gaze trailed off, my mind drifting off in an abyss of thoughts. I failed to notice him pulling the rest of his clothing off, leaving him bare. I snapped back into reality as I felt him climb over me. Fear flashed through me as I started to squirm and wiggle my way free, desperate for him not to do the forbidden act. I begged him not to, but instead he continued to touch by body, which left a trail of warmth in it's wake.

He gently grasped my wrist and guided my hand down, down to his special place, his male part. It felt long and hard, and I didn't like it. He moved my hand to where it stroked his rigid sex. He closed his eyes and moaned as he rocked his hips against mine. The bed began to squeak quietly as he pushes his hard organ against me.

"Please...no...please..."

My plea seemed soundless in his ears, for he continued his assault. I then forced life into my arms and put my hands against his chest in an attempt to push him off. Itachi was always stronger than me, and he simply grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He then pulled out a rope, which appeared out of nowhere, and tied my wrists tightly to the bed post. I was trapped now.

One of his hands wiped away the tear that fell from my eyes, while the other one stroked the most intimate place on my body. Wetness began to form, as he slowly brushed his fingers across. They got dangerously close to the opening...

He moved his lips to my ear and smoothly whispered, "Shhh...calm down Imouto...I would never harm you..."

But you did. But you are. Those lies you fill my head up with used to give me hope. They were false. I don't know what to believe anymore.

I couldn't stop whimpering even though I tried. The more I whimpered, the angrier he would get. The angrier he got, the more painful it would be. He suddenly pushed his fingers inside, which hurt. I should be used to this, you would think. The pain should be something that was gone, but it was always there. It felt brand new.

A cry escaped my lips. I felt my walls clamp around his digits, which began to move inside. It hurt.

"No...please...stop, please! Aniki..." I pleaded for him to stop. He ignored me yet again. His fingers began to move in a scissoring motion, stretching my small core.

"Hush Akemi...it's okay..." His husky voice whispered, softly kissing my neck. Couldn't he see that it was painful? That it was making me cry, that I was hurting? Did he care?

"No, stop!" The force of his lips against mine was enough to shut me up. His tongue forced itself inside as he dominated my mouth. I cried out against his lips as he began to thrust his fingers inside. Each time he forced his fingers inside, I felt them slide in deeper. After he forced my juices out, he finally withdrew his fingers. He licked the white substance off, as if it were sweet candy. He then grabbed my hips, and rubbed the tip of his erection against my slit.

"Mmmmmmm..." He moaned against my neck. "You feel so wet Imouto..."

I found it useless to cry. He wasn't going to stop. No matter how much I begged him to. My eyes were shut tightly. I was weak. His fingers slid inside of me again.

"It hurts..." My hoarse whisper.

"Akemi-chan..." My pet named echoed in my ears. He used his free hand to smooth the hair that stuck to my face by sweat. He came forward to kiss my again, but I dodged by turning my head to the side. He roughly grasped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His swirling crimson eyes. He leaned in and licked away a tear.

"Imouto...I love you okay?" He loves me...that's what it was...if he loved me why was he doing this?

_He loves me..._was he the only one who loved me? Would he always be there to take care of me? Sasuke would soon forget about me, always being swarmed by fangirls and always trying to catch up to Itachi. Father never gave me the light of day, always busy with the clan. Mother was busy with much more things...who was there?

_He loves you..._

I lay still for a moment...lost in thought. He started to stroke my cheek.

"I love you...never think I don't..." He withdrew his fingers from me and pushed his member against me. I was sprung back to life as I felt him straddle me and position himself to enter me. My pleading spirit came back to life, as I continuously cried out, "No." He didn't listen. He slowly began to push it inside, only fitting in the tip. He grunts.

"I love you..." With one sharp thrust, he was inside of me.

Pain burns between my legs, as my mouth opened in a silent scream. My back arched up, as a cry of agony escaped my lips. He groaned as he pushed himself inside of me, his thickness stretching my tight core. Tears freely fell down as I screamed, squirming and moving my body around trying to escape his grasp. It burned. It hurt.

Without waiting for me to adjust to his copious size, he sped up his pace. He pulled out, only to push back in forcefully. He grasped my hips as he moved inside of me. He was slow at first, but that made it no less painful. My cries and sobs echoed.

"P-please...s-stop! Aniki it hurts so much..." The tears wouldn't stop falling. He moaned loudly as he placed his lips on my neck, kissing it with a hunger. His hips moved against mine in a fast and hard pace.

"It feels good...you feel _so good_ Imouto..." He grunts as he slides even deeper inside. "So tight...and wet...mmmm..." I cry out as he bites my neck, sinking his teeth into the skin. He then covers my cries with his lips, as he kisses me fiercely. I couldn't think straight. Everything seemed like a fuzz...my eyes were lowering...I'm tired...

I could feel Sasuke near. His poor childish mind would be corrupted with a dark horrific discovery. I couldn't see my younger, innocent brother. I could feel him. Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe I was just seeing things. My head hurt.

Itachi moved his lips to my ear, where he whispered sweet nothings and gave it small kisses. My cried echoed. He suddenly began to move rougher his angry, pleasured grunts echoed in the room. His lips returned to mine, his tongue roughly forcing its way into my mouth. I couldn't control myself, and my tongue began to rub against his. A strangled noise escaped my mouth, a cross between a whimper and a moan. He smirked against my lips. His nails dug into my hips, his endless thrusts quickening.

I shut my eyes, shame burning within me. I hated it. Why did he make me feels so weak? So vulnerable and small...I put shame onto the Uchiha...I just wanted to sleep.

A growl emitted from his throat. "You're mine..." He growled into my ear, biting on it. Blood formed. "Forever. Say it...say that you belong to me forever."

Silence. I didn't want to. My throat was sore.

His hand roughly came across my face, causing my head to snap to the side. More tears fell,once again. "Say it!" He ordered.

I choked over my words. "I..I-I'm yours...I belong to y-you forever..."

He moaned as he moved faster. "Aishiteru...I love you _so much_ Akemi...say you love me...say you love me."

Silence. Another slap. More pain. My body was roughly pushed against the bed, his lips brutally attacking my neck. A sob.

"I-I-I...I l-love you Aniki..." My weak whisper came out. My body trembled.

He went on, for what seemed like hours...I felt him pulse inside me. A wet, warm liquid shot inside me. He groaned as he reached his peak. His thrusts became slower, as he made sure every drop of his seed was inside. He pulled his member out, and collapsed on top of me, catching his breath. Like he did every night he committed this sin.

He rolled off of me, and faced the wall. I shivered, despite being covered by the blankets I felt so cold. I slowly curled up into a ball, wincing as I felt the sore ache between my legs. My throat was sore. My eyes were moist. I was tired...darkness pulled at me with it's welcoming grasp.

The even more twisted thing was that I was so naive as to believe him. A part of me wanted to enjoy it, but the other part hated it. And there were things he did that I enjoy...like when I felt him wrap his strong arms around my smaller frame, I loved it.

He pulled me close to him. My back was against his chest. His long hands ran through my hair, as he softly kissed my neck.

"Sweet dreams...Imouto..." His velvety voice whispered in my ear.

But sweet dreams was something I never had...

* * *

_So there's chapter one!_

_Remember, this is a spin-off/sequel to my oneshot Twisted, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so. And review!  
_

_So let me explain it, I couldn't think of a title, (lol) but I'm gonna try to make it fit in. It may seem confusing, hell I was even confused but later on you'll get it...Think of it as reverse psychology...sort of like that right? This is a darkfic, I haven't caught on to the flow of dark fics, but I will try my best...this will also wither be canon or on-con...  
_

_If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, I don't bite!_

_READ&REVIEW&FOLLOW&FAVORITE PLEASE! No flames..._

_God bless!_


	2. KoiKage

**(Peaks head around the corner)**

**Umm...hey...how's life?**

**Soo um...thank you for the review/follow/fave...but I was hoping to get more reviews for the first chapter...Come on guys...REVIEW review review please...So I won't feel useless...I feel happy when I get reviews...regardless of my awkwardness right now, I still love you all and thank you to those who are reading this dysfunctional story, from a schizophrenic lonely girl... :D  
**

**I wish with all my heart that I owned Naruto...sadly I do now...but until Kishimoto decides to take Akemi away from me, I own her. :)**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 DO NOT READ! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT: Incest, sexual theme, rape If you do not like the idea, PLEASE DO NOT READ! Thank you.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

I tried closing my eyes. The darkness was so welcoming, yet it couldn't pull me into the long slumber I desired. I counted sheep jumping over the fence, but it didn't work.

It was hard. Maybe I just wasn't tired at all.

I was numb. All I could feel was the aching pain between my legs whenever I tried moving. Itachi's arms were wrapped tightly around me in an iron grip. I turned to see his sleeping form. He looked peaceful...so beautifully peaceful...

The rain had died down. Soft pellets of rain tapped gently against the window, in a soft melody.

It looked peaceful outside.

Maybe fresh, cool air was what I needed.

Scooting away from him, I tried to break free from his grip but no avail. His strong arms were locked around my torso. I softly moved my hands to his arms and tried to free myself without waking him up. His grip suddenly loosened as he stirred and rolled over, releasing his arms from me.

I slid out of the bed as silently and slowly as I could, wincing at the stinging ache I felt from being sore. I stood up from the bed and slowly bent down to pull on my discarded clothing. My nightgown was thin and surely it wouldn't give warmth, so I picked up Itachi's shirt which fitted over me like a dress and slid on my sandals.

I softly walked towards the door. Prayers repeated in my head as I begged to the heavens that Itachi not be awakened. Just as my hand barely touched the knob, I heard his voice. I froze.

"Where are you going?" His ice-like tone echoed softly, yet firmly. I turned and noticed that Itachi had not turned from his position that was facing the opposite side of me. How had he noticed?

I stuttered over my excuse, knowing that Itachi would not allow me to take a walk out this late at night. I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I-I-I..I'm just going to the restroom, Aniki..." I whispered.

Silence was not golden at that moment.

"Very well..." He muttered.

I slid open the door quickly, yet slowly. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I had the feeling that my Aniki knew I was lying. He knew me like the back of his hand, more than I know myself. He wouldn't pass this off so easily...Maybe I was lucky...hopefully...

I tiptoed down the hall, careful not to wake up Sasuke. Jashin only knows what's going on through his naïve mind after what he just saw. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Rain brings a special kind of a silent peace in the world. How good it felt to have the soft, cold droplets of rain pelt against your skin, the chilly wind blow through your hair. I hugged my arms, belittling myself for not having worn something warmer. The cold air caused goosebumps to dance across my skin.

Konoha was peaceful at night. It was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. Very few villagers were up this late at night, I observed. A woman that owned a dango shop was barely closing down. She looked towards me and smiled, beckoning me to come.

"Oi Uchiha-hime, what brings you here so late at night?" The kindly woman had brought me inside her small shop, and generously gave me warm tea and a treat. I thanked her and eagerly drunk the sweet tea, the warmth of it heating my body.

I set the tea down and stared at the warm green liquid, thoughts racing around in my head. Did I enjoy what Aniki did to me? No. It was wrong. It was forbidden. It was disgusting, sinful, and painful. Why did he do it? It made him feel good, and a small part of me is happy for that...but why...? By the amount of pleading I did, he still continued. Did he like making me feel pain? Did he love me at all? I don't know how much time passed until the woman tapped my shoulder, concern shining in her warm caramel-colored eyes.

"Akemi-chan, are you okay? You've been staring into nothingness for about an hour..."

An hour? Itachi would know that it didn't take an hour to use the restroom...he would catch me in my lie right away. He would punish me...he hated it when I lied. He made it clear that I was never to lie to him the last time I had tried.

I nearly tripped over myself as I mumbled apologies and rushed out of the small shop as fast as I could. I almost slipped from the wet streets, but I was more worried about what would happen with Itachi when I returned.

I knew I should not have left. My mistakes always end up catching up to me.

The compound buildings flew by me as I ran past. Finally, my home appeared in front of me and I came to a halt, careful not to make much noise outside. Slowly as I could, I slid open the main door and slid in silently. I looked around in the darkness as I moved, careful not to knock anything over.

It was dead silent.

I passed otouto's room, and was surprised to see him slightly awake. He laid on his side, facing towards the direction of the ceiling. His eyes were open and wide, and he shook slightly. I wanted so much as to take him in my arms and comfort him, but that would possibly cause something.

But I went with what my heart told me and silently entered his room. He moved and looked towards me, and as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. I knew he was ashamed. Probably disgusted. I would be as well if I were him. I bent down and softly stroked his hair.

"Akemi-nee..."

"Shhhhhh...sleep Sasuke." I kissed his forehead softly and tucked his shivering form under the blankets. I silently left his room and walked down the long hallway. Finally, I was at my door. I dreaded going inside. For I knew what awaited me there.

Hesitatingly, I slid open the door. I expected to see Itachi's form on the bed. But it was empty. I looked around, waiting for him to pop out of the darkness. No one was there? Just as relief started to flow in me, another thought hit me. Was he really gonna let this go? Was he going to let this mistake I made pass?

It was then when I realized how tired I was. I made my way towards the bed and sat, glad that I had peace. Or so I thought.

"That was an awfully long trip to the restroom..." His cold voice whispered in my ear as I froze. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His tone was seemingly calm, but I already knew how he felt.

I wasn't trying to get caught in the lie, but this was a lose-lose situation. Itachi would punish me regardless, because I had lied and left the house without permission.

"I-I-I just really wasn't feeling good Aniki..."

"So it takes an hour to use the restroom?"

"I-I think..."

"Hm. Does that explain why you were out in the village so late when you should be in bed?" How did he know that? A yelp nearly escaped my mouth as he grabbed my shoulders and forced my body towards his. My heart was filled with so much fear as he stared at me with cold, narrowed eyes.

"I-I..Aniki I didn't..." I stumbled and stuttered over my words.

He didn't move, he didn't blink, I even thought he wasn't breathing. He just continued his burning glare.

"Lying isn't something you should even try at this point Akemi." He said.

He gripped my jaw roughly in the palm of his hand, bringing me close to him. His grey eyes bled crimson as the sharingan spun wildly. I was frozen stiff with utter fear, I tried to back away from him but he then gripped my shoulders roughly.

He threw me on the bed. Immediately I sprung up to escape him, but Itachi's reflexes were far more quicker. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back on the bed. His hand came up in a choking grip on my neck as he glared.

"You never learn, do you _Imouto_?" He snarled out. I shut my eyes tightly, fear flooding my viens. "I try to be nice, I try to give you chance after chance, but you still disobey me." His eyes glowed a deeper shade of red as he smiled wickedly. He gripped my shirt and ripped it off, ready to violate once again. He licked his lips. I shook.

"It seems like I will have _show_ you what happens when you disobey me..."

**_Can you forgive me again?_**

**_I don't know what I said_**

**_But I didn't mean to hurt you_**

Numbness.

That's all my body could process.

A raw, aching numbness.

When my eyes had opened to welcome the darkness in the room, I wanted nothing more for them to close and never open again. Everything hurt. When Itachi said he would punish me, he meant it. Just because I was his precious Imouto didn't mean anything.

The sheets smelled of sex and fear. I could still feel him. Everywhere. It felt like the world was shaking, everything was blurry and fogged up. Or was that just me? I felt Itachi shift besides me, as he sat up, the covers falling and showing his bare chest. I could feel his eyes on me.

Shivers danced across my skin as I felt him wrap his strong arm around my waist, where he moved my position to where I was facing him and pulled me close to him. His hands ran through my locks of hair and he laid my head on his chest.

"Ohayo Imouto..." His sickeningly seductive voice whispered.

I was cold...my blood felt like ice. I couldn't stop shaking. Water pooled out of my eyes...the moisture fell down my cheeks and caused the blanket that covered our naked bodies to grow damp. I couldn't hold in the whimper that grew in my throat.

"Nakanaide...Imouto...I hate hurting you...I really do. But you know better than to disobey me." His hand moved from my hair to my lower back where he rubbed the skin in small circles. "I didn't want to have to punish you darling, but you know I don't like it when you lie." He gripped my chin softly and forced me to look him in the eye. His soft lips forced themselves against my own where his tongue slid inside.

A groan escaped his lips as he quickly pulled me to where I was on top of him, and deepened the kiss. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt his 'need' push against my thigh. His hands slid up my aching thighs, as he flexed his hips. "It's getting harder and harder to control myself around you..." He moaned against my lips.

I gasped as he moved to penetrate and I quickly scrambled off of him. I didn't want it and I wasn't in a condition to satisfy his needs. Itachi sat up, looking shocked and somewhat annoyed and reached out to grab me. I whimpered and moved away, despite my aching muscles.

"N-No! Aniki p-please...no more, I'm tired." I turned away from him. He sighed and moved to put his clothing on. I looked as he pulled his shirt on, and he came over to me and kissed my forehead softly.

"Get some rest Imouto. I'm going to go train with Shisui...you are _not_ to leave this house under no circumstances, alright?" There was a hint of threat in Itachi's voice, and by now I should know better as to listen.

He left and I forced myself to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I needed to clean myself off, even though I wouldn't ever feel clean. When I came and looked myself in the mirror, I was disgusted.

My hair was tousled and messy, my eyes were puffy and red. There were bite marks on my neck, bruises on my legs and arms, along with dry blood on my inner thighs. I was a mess. I started the shower, and got in, not caring how freezing cold the water was. The water burned at first, but it soothed my aching muscles.

I sat there for the longest time, letting the cold water hit my body. It felt good.

It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door snapped me back into reality. I turned off the water and wrapped a robe around myself and left the bathroom. I opened the door to see a tired looking Sasuke. He refused to meet my eyes.

"'Ummm, N-nee san, th-there's someone at the door for you." With that he scrambled away. I tried to act like Sasuke's refusal to look at me didn't hurt, but it was hard. I quickly threw on a long shirt and went to the door to see my friend, Miyumi.

"Kon'nichiwa Akemi-chan!" She squealed in her high voice. She was wearing a long coat and baggy pants to shield her from the cold weather. Her short brown curls blew through the strong wind. I offered a smile and a small 'Hello' in return. She looked at me in concern. My smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Are you okay? Where's Itachi?" At the sound of his name, her cheeks turned red as she giggled. She had the hugest crush on Itachi since forever, but Itachi made it clear that she wasn't interested.

I frowned. "I'm fine. He's out with Shisui-nii. Why?"

She smiled. "Oh, just wondering. Anyways, I came to see if you wanted to come to a sleepover at my house. Usagi and Ayame will be there." She leaned in close to me as if she had a horrible secret to tell and whispered, "We might even see if Hiro-kun and his friends can come." She giggled and winked.

I sighed. I wanted to go to the sleepover, it had been awhile since I've seen any of my friends. And Hiro...Itachi made it clear that I was not allowed to go near any boys. I had lied to him already and had to face the consequences, I didn't want to have to go through that again.

"I don't know Miyumi-chan...I'll have to see..."

"See what?" A head of dark curls appeared out of nowhere.

"Kon'nichiwa Shisui-kun!" Miyumi said waving.

Shisui flashed her a goofy grin and a peace sign, as he rested his arm on my shoulder and leaned on me as if I were a table. "So...what are we talking about?"

Miyumi smiled flirtatiously. "Well...I wanted to see if Akemi-chan could come over to my house for the night. You know...just us girls." She sent me a quick wink.

Shisui smiled. "Well that sounds good, but I don't think-"

"She can't go." A cold voice cut off.

We turned to see Itachi with his arms crossed. I winced away from his stare. He had told me I was not to leave the house, but I had not left so I didn't disobey him right?

Miyumi's dark eyes grew sad. "Oh...well, I guess I'll see you around then...maybe we can meet up for dango?" She said hopefully. I shrugged, but never tore my gaze from the ground. She was only making the situation worse.

"Oh...well bye guys." She waved and rushed out the compound.

"Back inside. _Now_." Itachi demanded.

I quickly entered the house, both of them following me. Itachi closed the door with a slam. Before I could say anything, he was in front of me, eyes narrowed.

"I thought I specifically told you that you were not to leave the house." He said.

I backed away, afraid as if he were about to hit me. "I-I didn't Aniki, she just wanted to see if I could go with her and-"

"Go with her where?" He interrupted, dark eyes narrowing even more, if possible.

"It was just a sleepover Itachi," Shisui cut in, an eyebrow raised as he stared at us in confusion. "Just her, and some of her little girlfriends, talking about clothes, the color pink, and crushes." He then grinned cheekily. Itachi tore his gaze away from me and to Shisui.

"That's not the point Shisui," He said as he closed his eyes and breathed. "The point is that we can't trust her. For all we know, this could be a trick and they can go meet up with boys... again." His gaze cut back to me.

Shisui sighed, resting his hands behind his head as he lay on the couch. "Aw, come on weasel! Don't be such a stick in the mud! I respect your reason for being protective, and when it's time to pull the 'Big Brother is Watching' act I'll be right there beside you, but let Akemi-chan have some fun! I'm sure she's bored being cooped up inside the house all the time." Shisui winked at me.

I smiled.

Itachi closed his eyes and breathed, obviously irritated. Shisui was very persuasive in these disagreements. "Hn. Very well then. You may go. However, if I find out about anything you know you're not supposed to be doing,and you know that I will, there will be consequences." His voice grew lower as he whispered the last part, ignoring Shisui's confused look.

I nodded, shaking off the chills Itachi's look gave me and rushed to my room to get my things for the night. I returned downstairs with my stuff to see Shisui and Itachi muttering amongst themselves. I gave a goodbye as I left, trying to pass off Itachi's burning gaze as if it didn't affect me.

But even looking into his eyes now made me want to crawl away.

* * *

"So then he said, "I like your smile," and I was like, "I wear it just for you." Miyumi squealed as we four sat in a circle, talking, laughing and eating the sweets her mother brought up. I was having a good time, being with my friends who I had not seen in weeks. It was fun, and I had no worries or a dangerous Aniki breathing over my shoulder.

Usagi turned to me suddenly, her blond plaits swinging back and forth. "Oi, Akemi-chan...so are you dating Hiro-kun?" She squealed along with the rest of the girls crowded around me and eagerly waited.

A pink flush came across my face as I looked down. "No...he wanted to go out, but my nii-san said no."

"Awwww! That's sweet how your aniki is so protective of you!" Ayame squealed. They giggled, but I didn't look up. If only they knew...

"Yeah! You know, the way he's always attached to your hip people would start thinking you're dating!" Usagi winked.

I looked up, my blush staining my face. "It's not like that...you wouldn't understand..." No one would ever understand.

"Whatever you say, Akemi-chan!"

We continued to talk, when suddenly we heard a knock on the window. Miyumi grinned as she went to it and opened it. To my surprise and horror, in came Hiro, along with two other boys.

"Hey, Akemi." Hiro smiled at me. I forced a smile and gave a small wave.

"W-what are they doing here?" I whispered to Ayame.

She smirked. "Miyumi's parents are leaving for the weekend. They said they didn't want us to get into any trouble...so what trouble can we get in with boys around?"

A lot of trouble.

"Do your parents even know about this?" I asked. A tingle blossomed within the pit of my stomach, both of nervous and fear. I knew even if Itachi wasn't here, it always felt like he were watching me. He always had a way of knowing things.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What they don't know won't hurt." Miyumi brushed it off.

I stood up. I couldn't risk it. "I...I have to go..." I said as I began to pack my things. Hiro pouted, which I did my best to ignore.

"Aw, come one! Akemi-chan, the fun hasn't even started!" One boy, Jun whined.

"I...I'm sorry...I-I can't stay." I said, eager to get out of there as fast as I could. However, I was stopped when Hiro stood up and grabbed my wrist.  
I gasped as I pulled to get it back, but his grip tightened.

"Let me go!"

"Wait!" He said in a desperate voice. I turned to see his chocolate colored eyes. "Akemi-chan, something's up with you. None of us has seen you in weeks, and you always act like you wanna jump out of your skin. What's wrong?"

I gulped, feeling the intensity of everyone's eyes on me. Was there a way out of this? "Go...gomenasai...I've just haven't been feeling well, that's all."

"Are you sick?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"You guess? Well, what is it? Do you have a fever? Stomach ache?" Miyumi pressed her hand against my forehead. I shook my head. I couldn't explain it.

"I doubt that she's sick," The other boy, Daishi said as he lazily leaned up against the wall. "She's an Uchiha. They're so perfect, they never get sick."

Hiro glared at him. "Be quiet, Daishi" I stood uncomfortable as everyone fussed. I don't see why they were making a big deal out of it. They didn't need to push my burdens on their own.

"No, I'm curious." Daishi spoke as he stood up straight and walked towards me. "If it's not something physical, I bet it's mental. Who knows what goes on in an Uchiha's twisted mind. Always have to make everything about them." I averted my gaze.

"Back off Dashi!" Miyumi snapped. Dashi was always like this. Rude and bitter to everyone. His father was killed by an Uchiha not to long ago, which is why he possessed such hatred towards us. I didn't know the full story, except that his father mouthed off a lot. Now I could see where he inherited it from.

"I bet it's your old man, ne?" He said, his cocky grin spreading across his face. I wanted it to burn off of him. "I watch. Never gives you the time of day. Always treats you like you're no better then the dirt they spit on." A bitter laugh escaped him.

I glared at him. "It's none of that..."

"Oh, it's not? How about your younger brat of a brother? Always so caught up in school, trying to surpass everyone. He ignore you as well? Wouldn't surprise me. Uchihas just have to be better than everyone."

"You know nothing about me!" I was surprised at how much the volume of my voice increased. My fist turned bright red at how tight I was clenching them.

"There's nothing to miss, _Akemi-hime_. You're an open book." I couldn't process any words in my mind. How...

"Dashi, if you don't-"

"And don't even get me started about your precious Aniki. Hm, you may try to put this off, but I can tell that there's something going on between you...something not very..._sibling-like,_ if you will."

My words were caught in my throat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." My quiet voice came.

"You don't? Stop acting so innocent. Let me tell you something Uchiha, I know what brotherly love is, and what he does is not so brotherly-"

"Dashi..." Hiro growled out.

"-I bet you enjoy it, huh? The way he touches you, you touch him, he makes you wither and cry and-"

"SHUTUP!" My voice came in a shrill cry, it echoed in the room which silenced everyone. A red haze formed in my eyes, and I couldn't see clearly. The smugness vanished off of that arrogant bastard's face. I felt satisfaction swell inside me, but it didn't matter.

My head hung low, as my black bangs covered my face. My form shook with so much fury, I could hardly contain it. I repeatedly breathed to calm myself down, and the red haze vanished.

I brushed off their appalled looks, as I grabbed my things. "...I have to go."

No one bothered to stop me as I left as quickly as possible.

When I got outside, I didn't fail to notice the dark crow with swirling crimson eyes watching me.

* * *

_There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry about Dashi...he's a creeper and he'll appear again later as the story continues. Remember, this a Darkfic, I try as much as I can to make it one. PM me if you have questions. I don't bite!  
_

_Special shoutout to PolarisLittleWitch. You've really helped me out! :)_

_So, yeah...this is awkward. *cricket chirps* Sorry if there's any errors or if it seems rushed...I was in a rush to get this out, cause I've been super busy!  
_

_Please review! Pretty, pretty please with dango on top? I'll give you Itachi in a weasel costume! Pun intened._

_Arigato! Review! :D  
_


	3. Arashi

**Hello everyone. :) Thanks for the reviews, love you guys. **

**Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was late at night. To late at night.

I knew the crow was there. It always was, whenever Aniki was not with me. He always had a way of knowing things.

That stupid Dashi. Why was he so mean?

Despite Itachi's warnings, I really didn't want to go home.

I loved the night sky. I loved the chill air. It gave a sense of peace, with no torment or pain.

My mind was clear of all thoughts. Where I was walking, I did not know. The wind's embrace was far more comforting than any embrace I've ever felt. It was amazing how fast time flew by. The moment the sun rose to embrace us with light, the moon came out and gave us a more softer glow.

I look up and found myself on an empty clearing filled with peace and silence. It was big, yet isolated. Tall trees and bushes covered it, and clear blue lake brightened it's lonely atmosphere. I sat against a tree. It was peaceful. My own little sanctuary.

It wasn't until I heard a small, quiet whimper that belonged to that of a child. I stood up and followed the cry. It lead me to a much darker place, and in that dark place sat a little boy. He looked no older than Sasuke, and his hair was as bright as the sun. He sat curled up in a ball, sobs rocking his body. It registered soon who this poor child was.

Uzumaki Naruto. The child of the late Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. The most hated villager, and he was only a child. It ached inside, seeing how this innocent child was so ignored, lonely, and hated. For something he can't control.

I slowly walked over to his small form, and bent down. "Hey, what's wrong little one?" Immediately, he jumped up and his beautiful sky blue eyes met mine. They were red and puffy, and a flash of fear shone in them as he backed away.

"W-who are you?" His fearful voice sounded.

I offered him a smile. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me." I extended my hand. His large blue eyes scanned me, as if he were seeing if I was lying or not. Hesitatingly, he slowly took my hand in his. He flinched and I stared at him in worry.

"What's wrong?"

He averted my gaze and a soft pink tint brushed crossed his whiskered cheeks. "N-nothing...you're hand is just...warm...like ramen..."

I giggled. This little boy was to innocent to be hated. I don't understand Konoha sometimes. They hate because they don't understand. They don't understand Naruto. It's not his fault he has a dangerous beast within him. Many things are far beyond our control.

"Why are you out here so late?" I asked.

He frowned as he placed his chin on his knees, his blue eyes obtaining a far away glassy look as tears brimmed. "Because...everybody hates me! They're all so mean, and cruel to me, and I don't know why! If I just disappeared I bet no one would care! I hate this place!" The tears had begun to fall, as he wiped them away with his small fist.

I moved over to him and brushed it away. "Oi, that's not true..." He looked at me, surprise in his eyes. Like no one has ever said anything like that to him. Which they probably did not.

"R-really?"

I nodded. "Really. Everyone doesn't hate you."

Hope glimmered in his eyes. "They don't?"

"I don't hate you." I offer him with a smile. He dried his tears away and smiled.

"You mean it?"

Before I could even nod, the dark crow came and landed in front of me, squawking loudly. It's scarlet eyes burned into my eyes as if it was aniki himself looking at me. It was a warning, I could tell. Naruto jumped back with a surprised cry as the crow squawked.

The eyes seemed to be glaring at me, as if it was telling me to go home now. I knew Itachi knew, even if he didn't believe me or my part of the story. But even if I didn't do anything wrong, he's always able to catch me in a lie. If there's one thing about Uchiha's it's that they're very observant.

They always know.

I didn't want to go home. But was facing aniki after this really worth it? He didn't even want me going anywhere. He was what they say...possessive. Most villagers who see us giggle and chuckle amongst themselves, finding it cute how Itachi was so 'protective' of me. Even Shisui found it funny, and was on the same page as Itachi when it came to me and boys. But if only they knew what was really behind it, behind it was pain, and my body trapped between his and the bed sheets...

I stood. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. I have to get home." I quickly walked out of the dark forest, forcing myself not to look back at the crestfallen blond. He was so lonely, all he wanted was a friend. Hopefully I can provide that for him. The path home was nearly a long one, considering that my mind was lost in a train of thoughts.

When I appeared in front of the door to my home, I was hesitant to go in. Would Itachi be angry? Did he really know what went on? I had so many questions, I didn't notice the door open.

"Akemi! You're home early." Shisui's confused eyes searched me. I gave a small smile as he stepped aside and let me in. I noticed that Itachi and Sasuke were seated at the table in the kitchen. It appeared that Itachi was helping him with homework. Itachi's eyes suddenly shot up and met mine. When they flashed a vibrant red, I turned away.

"It was nothing Shisui-nii...I just wasn't feeling well, that's all." Part of my lie was truthful. I didn't feel good. I felt nauseous. My head was hurting, and I felt very tired. While saying all of this, I could feel Itachi's eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Oh. Well maybe you should just go lie down. You look tired." He said with concern. I forced a smile and rushed to my room. Itachi's silence was unnerving. Was he planning something? It wasn't like him to just brush something he didn't like off.

I set my stuff down and went to lay on my bed. I stared into nothingness for Kami knows how long, before I felt my door slide open.

Shisui.

"Hey Akemi...just checking to see how you're doing..." He smiled as he knelt down to the foot of my bed. I looked over at him through my tired eyes and smiled. I knew Shisui wouldn't hurt me.

"It's nothing Shisui-nii...I just got a headache...my friends can get pretty rowdy." I said. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. He placed a hand on my thigh. I flinched slightly. His eyes were serious.

"And by 'friends' you mean girls, right? No boys..."

I shook my head.

He smiled. "Good."

He then turned his head around and looked around the room, as if were trying to see if anyone else were in the room. He turned back to me and leaned in closer, where he quietly spoke in my ear. "Akemi...where did you get this bruise on your thigh?" He said

I looked at him surprised. He was looking at the bright red bruise on my thigh. Aniki had gripped me to hard...

"It's nothing...I just-fell."

"Fell how?"

"W-when I was outside, I was running but I tripped, and I rubbed against a rock harshly. I forgot to apply it though..." I told him. He looked at me, suspiciously. One thing he and Itachi had in common, they could catch a lie.

"Okay...everything okay with you and Itachi?"

My heartbeat sped up. Did he know? "N-no. Everything i-is fine, Shisui-kun. Why are you asking?"

"Because you hesitated to answer." He said.

Silence.

"There's nothing wrong." I said more firmly, yet there was a hint of fear behind my voice. He knew what was going on somehow. It was the way I acted around Aniki...I was so stupid. I was weak enough to show my fear around him, Shisui eventually picked up on something.

Shisui sighed. "Akemi...you and I both know somethings wrong...you would tell me if he were hurting you, right?"

I nodded.

"...Good. Because lately, you and Itachi have been acting...strange around each other lately. You look like you wanna jump out of your skin whenever he's around. Is this because of that Husho boy? We didn't kill him. I mean, we were upset but...it's not to where you need a leash on your neck. We just don't trust boys, Akemi-chan." He said.

"I know."

He stood up with his signature goofy smile. "Okay then. But promise me you'll tell me if he does... anything to you, okay?" I nodded. He bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room. The window was open, allowing the cool air to dance across my skin. It was somewhat confronting. Before I knew it, sleep was clouding my eyes. And for the first time in awhile, I slept with no disruption.

A blissful darkness took over me.

* * *

_As every night was, it was dark and rainy._

_Mother and father weren't home. They took otouto away for awhile, to visit family in Miyako._

_I was alone with Aniki._

_Usually, I was happy. Whenever it was just Aniki and I, we would usually go to an isolated lake and watch the stars. We would lay near a lake, he would take me in his arms. I loved that feeling. His strong arms around my smaller frame. He would run his hands through my hair and stroke my body. He would run his hands up and down my legs, and rub my inner thighs. It felt funny at first, him touching me in such a...'close' way, but I told myself that he was just keeping me warm. He usually did this. His hands would just wander up and down my body, just feeling it. It made me feel uncomfortable, but then I didn't know what it meant. It meant nothing._

_Until one night..._

_Aniki had a couple of days off of missions, being mother and father didn't want me home alone. So Aniki stayed with me, sometimes Shisui-nii would join us. It was when a loud, raging storm came upon Konoha. As always, I was terrified._

_I ran into the arms of my Aniki, who was laying on his bed, shirtless. I was in tears, as a loud strike of thunder echoed. He pulled me close to him, rocking me back and forth. I rested my head against his lean chest, blushing slightly at the feel of his smooth skin. One of his arms was secured around my waist, while the other rubbed my back. He moved me to where I was laying on his bed. My eyes were closed, as I felt his long, smooth fingers stroke my hair. His hands slid up and down my frame. I didn't mind at first, until they slid up my nightgown, to the center of my panties. A shiver ran up my spine. What was he doing?_

_His fingers brushed across the thin fabric softly, which caused a heat to form. He suddenly gripped my chin and forced his lips on mine. I was to stunned to even process what he was going. When he suddenly slid his hands inside my panties, I jumped away._

_A heavy blush burned across my cheeks. "W-what are you doing Aniki? Why are you doing this?"_

_He smiled softly, and cupped my chin. "Imouto, you trust me don't you?"_

_I nodded._

_"Do you love me?"_

_Again, I nodded._

_"Then lay down." He ordered. I complied._

_He hovered over me causing me to look at him with wide eyes. "A-aniki...what are y-you doing?"_

_He leaned down and whispered lowly in my ear, "I'm gonna show you how much I love you, Imouto." His hands gripped my hips as he forced his lips onto mine once more. I gasped, and he slid his tongue in. His tongue rubbed against mine, which caused a surprise moan to echo from me. He pressed his body against mine, as he deepened the kiss. It finally registered in my mind that this was wrong. This wasn't right. He was my brother! This was wrong...this isn't what brothers do..._

_I put my hands against his chest, in order to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. His lips slowly traced from my lips to my collar bone where his soft lips gave my jawline and neck hot, smooth kisses._

_I thrashed away. "A-aniki...stop!"_

_He ignored me as his other hand slid back into my panties. I gasped as his fingers brushed across the most private place on my body, the place where mother says no one is ever supposed to touch until I'm married. He softly rubbed it in soft circles, as he released my wrists only to pull of my gown. I moved my hands to escape, but his death glare shot ice in my veins. Fear grew._

_"N-No Aniki! Y-you can't touch me down there!" I cried, thrashing wildly. He moved his lips to my ear. "Shhhh...it's okay..."_

_It felt warm and wet all of a sudden. His fingers began to push inside me, in which I reacted again. It hurt. I had never felt anything like this before. "A-Aniki! Please stop!" He shut off my cries with his lips as he forced his fingers inside. It burned. Tears began to form in my eyes, as I stared at him in fear. Why was he doing this? This wasn't my normal, gentle Aniki..._

_His fingers sunk deeply inside of me, and moved them around in a scissoring motion which stretched my insides apart. "You feel so tight..." He whispered into my neck. I didn't understand what he meant by 'tight' but it made it no better. It hurt...I bit my lips trying to keep from crying. His free hand then reached up and snatched my bindings off, causing my chest to be revealed. He moved to my breast and softly kissed my nub. Shivers once again shot up my back. He massaged it with his tongue and licked at it._

_I gasped as he continued to violate my body. His fingers continued to pump in and out my flesh, until a strange sensation washed over me and a strange white liquid leaked out. Aniki withdrew his fingers and licked the white stuff off his fingers. I stare at him, my eyes wide._

_He moved himself off of me and I took it as my chance to escape. I lunged off the bed as quickly as I could, only to have him grab my hair in a tightening grip, and threw me back onto the bed. I cried out as he tightened his grip on my hair and forced me to look him in the eye._

_"Be still, Imouto." He whispered dangerously. His eyes were narrowed and promised threat, and I looked away shutting my eyes tightly. Fear raced throughout my veins. I could hear him taking his clothing off, and my eyes were forced open as he gripped my chin. He was naked, and I could see something long and big looking..._

_"It's okay Imouto...don't be afraid...I'm gonna make you feel good, okay?" He pressed himself against me, the long and hard thing pressing against my thigh. He grasped my hand and guided it down to the long part. It felt hard and weird. He told me to touch it and I was to afraid of what he would do if I disobeyed him. I didn't know what to do so I gripped it in my hand. He moaned and told me to continue._

_With my eyes closed, I squeezed his male part again. It grew harder._

_"Mmm...yes...just like that Imouto...touch me just like that..." He groaned._

_I moved my hand up and down, and stroked it. Aniki moaned as I did so. He was panting as his thing grew harder and somewhat larger. What was he going to do with it? He grunted as a white liquid dripped out of it._

_He removed my hand and he roughly grinds against me. Both of us groaned._

_"You're growing wet Imouto...that means you like it..." He smirked. But I didn't. I was ashamed, and I felt so weak. He then began to slowly slide my panties off, as I began to shake. His eyes scanned my now naked body. I then tried to cover my body with my arms, but he effortlessly moved them away._

_"Don't be shy...you're beautiful..." He softly whispered in my ear as he rubbed my thigh. He moved his head down to where he hovered over my privates. He spread my legs a little further apart and buried his face between them. I gasped when he inhaled it._

_"You smell so sweet..." He whispered. My face burned with a blush of embarrassment. I moved to push him away but he ignored me. His lips suddenly encircled my private area, causing a strangled gasp to escape. His tongue moved in circles, and when it brushed against the very entrance, my hips bucked towards him uncontrollably. I felt him smirk. _

_"A-Aniki..."_

_"You taste so good Imouto..." He purred. His tongue pushed itself inside, and I cried out._

_His tongue swirled inside of me, licking and suckling. My hips bucked against him as gasps and strangled moans left my mouth. Why did this part feel so good? The feeling of his tongue moving inside there just made me feel...strange. A warm feeling stirred inside my stomach. A warm liquid escaped me, and he gladly drank it up. He removed his face away, licking the white stuff off his lips._

_ He then moved above me and straddled me. My eyes widened as he pushed the tip of his 'private' part against mine. It felt wrong... Was he gonna put that 'part' inside me?_

_He pressed his lips against mine, and he forced my legs further apart. I cried out when I felt him begin to push it inside. I screamed, thrashed, and squirmed my best to get out of his grip. I tried to spring up but he pinned me down, his grip on my wrist was tight.  
_

_"Imouto...calm down...I love you, okay?" I refused to listen. I couldn't calm down._

_"N-no Aniki please don't! I don't want it!" I pleaded. Instead he cupped my chin with one free hand._

_"...Imouto...Aishiteru...it's gonna feel good, okay? It won't hurt. I love you. I'm gonna show you how much..." Before I could even react, he pushed more of it inside. It started to burn. He groaned. He then moved his hips forward quickly, as he pushed his length all the way inside me. A sharp pain burned between my legs as his thick length stretched my small walls. I screamed as I arched my back, tears falling down my face. It hurt so much. It felt as if I were being torn in half...  
_

_He groaned as he felt me tighten around him. "Ughh... you're so tight..." He muttered as he pulled half of it out, then pushed it back inside. Blood pooled between my legs as he started to move. I cried and screamed, as he tore my insides apart. His size was to much for my body. I begged for him to stop, but he gripped my hips as he sped up his thrusts. I choked out a strangle cry but it was muffled as he forced his lips on mine. His tongue forced it's way inside, exploring my mouth. I whimpered._

_His lips moved to my neck, his thrusts growing harder and faster by the second. He grunted, his throbbing male part sliding deep inside. I couldn't cry anymore, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. I never felt so much pain. Everything burned._

_I don't know when it ended. My head hurt. My eyes were shutting. I just wanted it all to be over. This wasn't right, this wasn't my Aniki. A familiar feeling erupted in my stomach. My walls clenched tight around him. Something wet and warm spilled inside of me as he grunted. His movements slowed down, as he released every drop inside of me. He then collapsed on top of me, panting. I didn't move._

_After what seemed like minutes, he pulled out of me and rolled off. I turned away from him and curled into a ball, trying my best not to wince from my aching body. My eyes were still moist, and I didn't stop the small whimpers that escaped my throat. I shivered when he wrapped his arms around my form, and pulled me close to him. Aniki's lips ghosted across my neck, laying soft, tender kisses._

_"I love you, Akemi..." He whispered in his seductive voice. I whimpered again._

_"But this will be our little secret...no one is ever to know about this, okay?" He stroked my hair. I could hear the threat in his voice and I didn't want to know what he would do if I disobeyed him. I gave a small nod. He moved me to where I was facing him and kissed me on my forehead._

_"Sleep." He ordered._

_He drifted off into dreamland, his arms holding a tight grip on me. I couldn't sleep. My body ached, and my eyes didn't want to close even though they were closed. Only one thought lingered around...my older brother, my Aniki had taken my innocence. I felt dirty and violated..._

_And whenever darkness clouded my vision all I could see was him hurting me._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I awoke from my sleep when that horrid memory played in my brain.

I couldn't sleep anymore. No matter how much I tried to forget that night it always lingered above my shoulder, haunting me. There was nothing I could do to escape it. After that night, I couldn't see Aniki the same way anymore. He was no longer my brother, but the one who had taken my own purity away. I wanted to hate him, but something inside me wouldn't let me. I even thought that it was a one time thing, that he would never do that to me again. But I was wrong.

The day after that, our parents returned. Little brother of course attached himself to Itachi, never wanting to leave his side. I didn't mind of course, as I grew into my own distant shell. Mother could tell something was bothering me, as all mothers know when something is bothering their child. I didn't understand how she knew. Maybe it was because how I refused to look 'Aniki' in the eye, or how distant and quiet I had become. She sincerely asked if something had happened while they were gone, and I didn't want to lie to her.

But then I could feel Aniki's eyes drilling into me, narrowed and dangerous. '_If you tell anyone, I'll have to punish you Imouto...I don't want to have to do that...' _He had said to me. I didn't want to see what his 'punishment' meant, so I obeyed him. I told mother that nothing was wrong. She believed me.

Father didn't care. He never wanted me anyways. Otouto being the foolish little thing he is, was curious on why I seemed so afraid of Aniki, but I didn't want to ruin his innocent mind.

But it didn't happen again, for awhile. Aniki had been booked with missions, so it would be weeks, maybe even a month or two when I saw him. I even missed him. But I was also relieved. The night he came home it was raining. My parents had been home, well at least mother was. He wouldn't try anything with her around, I had thought. But I was wrong. He came into my room when everyone was asleep. The first thing he did was force his lips on mine, and I knew what he was going to do. I fought back this time. But he forced me onto my bed, he forced me to take off my clothing, and he forced himself inside me. I begged and pleaded for him not to, but he only whispered that he loved me and how much he missed me. I cried and whenever I got to loud, he would make it hurt even more. He told me if I didn't be quiet he would do even worse.

I kept my silence. Whenever he came into my room and violated me, I did my best to keep quiet. It was always painful, even if I had gotten used to what would occur at night. But sometimes I couldn't help but cry loud, I wanted someone to come in and stop this. But he came to a solution-to just soundproof the walls. I was able to cry as loud as I could. No one ever heard me.

But ever since then, he had me on a tight leash. He didn't like me going out in the village by myself, not even with my friends. When that boy had asked me out, I did not tell him.I wasn't allowed to be near any boy, or I would be punished. I knew what he was capable of, so I tried not to do anything. But lately, it feels like I'm walking on thin ice around him. Aniki recently just became ANBU captain, and he became a lot more irritable.

My love had been replaced with fear. It wasn't that I didn't love him...I still loved my Aniki, even if he wasn't my Aniki any more. I didn't hate him...I feared him. I did my best to make it seem like everything was fine, but my lies were always seen through. Shisui was getting suspicious. I couldn't lie to him really. He might find out soon enough...

But now I was just tired. I just wanted to forget everything and everyone for awhile...I prayed to Kami that Aniki wouldn't come.

I had done nothing wrong, right? Boys came to the party, but nothing wrong happened.

The door suddenly slid open.

And in walked Aniki.

He did not look to happy.

* * *

**_So there's chapter 3...I hope you enjoyed. Yeah, Shisui's gonna play an important role..._**

**_Sorry it seems kind of rushed, but my brain's turned into mush... :P sorry for any errors, I'll edit it soon_**

**_Special shoutout to PolarisLittleWitch and Ami of Resplendence! Love you guys, you've really helped me out!_**

**_Next chapter should be better, hopefully. I will try to make this story better, but give me time._**

**_In conclusion, please please please review! All you silent readers out there, review please! NO FLAMES!_**

**_-LostLonelyLies_**

**__I edited some of it!_ :D_**


	4. Kizuato

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews...let's try to get some more, kay? :D**

**Quick note: Urusai- Shutup**

**Anata- Darling, precious one**

**Imouto-Little sister**

**Aniki-older brother**

**Warning: Abuse, adult theme, incest  
**

**I do not own Naruto...although I wish I did...so I guess I'll just have to kidnap Itachi :(**

* * *

Aniki's glare was horrifying enough to send the most strongest opponent to his knees.

He shut the door almost loudly as he stormed over to me. I was contemplating on whether if I should just jump out of the window. Times like these were when I wish I was an actual shinobi.

He forced my gaze on him as he gripped my chin in his hand. "What happened at that girl's house." He growled out.

I gulped. If he already knew what happened, which he did, then why did he ask me? He always did this. He didn't want me around any of my friends because he thinks I'd tell them what he does to me. But I already know not to tell anyone. Sometimes it felt like he did these things just so he could punish me.

"Nothing." Came my quick response.

"I know you're lying, Akemi. That is something you're not very good at..."

"A-aniki, I didn't do anything. I swear..." I said quietly. He released his grip on me. His glare didn't falter.

But suddenly, he smiled kindly. "Well then. I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way. That's a pity. I thought I told you not to disobey me, Akemi. And not to lie." He roughly let go of my chin and I fell back to the bed.

I backed away when he climbed on the bed towards me. He stopped inches away from my face, his lips ghosting against mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered in his husky voice, "And you know what happens when you lie..." He softly bit on my ear. I let out a soft whimper as he grabbed my wrist when I tried to escape. He forced me down, him getting on top of me. I refused to stay still.

"Do you want to tell me?" His smooth voice whispered.

I bit my cheek. I tasted blood in my mouth. I shook my head.

I wouldn't tell. If he finds out there were boys at the party, not only would he do something to me, he'd probably hurt them. Not just them but my friends for inviting them. I didn't want them to get harmed because of me.

He tilted his head to the side, a somewhat sad smirk on his face. "I teach people not to lie or disobey me. And those people seem to listen to me. Sadly, you still don't seem to understand."

"A-Aniki I-"

"Why do you insist on being so foolish, Imouto? So stubborn? Have I not taught you nothing? Who are those people to you? Are they that precious to where you'd lie for them and suffer the pain yourself? The pain you know I can give you?"

I turned my head away. He turned me back to him. His grabbed my wrist tightly and slowly began to bend it backwards. I screamed.

"Urusai." He growled.

He softly kissed my neck. When he reached my ear, he softly whispered. "If I ever catch you near them again...I'll kill them on sight. You belong to me and _only_ me. I don't understand why you insist on wanting to be with them so much. They don't care for you the way I do, Anata. They will never love you the way I do." His hands began to slide down slowly. Tears formed.

"No one ever will. They could never love you. No one will ever love you..."

His hand slid down further. A tear fell.

"They'll try to take you away from me. I don't want that to happen. And until you could understand that, I'll have to punish you."

His hand traveled down to my thigh, where they slid up my nightshirt. My panties were pulled off. He grinds his hips against me, with a grunt. I gasped and thrashed, desperately trying to escape his wrath. He ended up tearing my whole nightgown off, ignoring my pleas. His lips attached themselves to my neck, where he bit down hard.

"No, Aniki, _stop!_" I didn't want to have to relive this again. I didn't want him to do this. I wanted him to stop, I wanted everything to stop. He began to remove his clothing and I took this as a chance to escape. He growled and grabbed my wrist and brought me back down, straddling my hips. I cried out loudly when he lined himself against my entrance.

"You're dry," He said, a smirk tainting his handsome features. "That means penetration will be even more painful for you."

"Please...no...not anymore..." A weak whimper escaped my lips. "Aniki...I..I won't do anything to make you angry anymore...please..."

"I know you won't." He began to push it inside and I cried out. "Not when I'm done with you..."

* * *

Itachi had been upstairs for a long time.

I wasn't one to snoop in other people's business, but lately Itachi has been different lately. He seems a lot more angry and irritable, that I don't understand. In this clan, a personality such as that is common.

Akemi isn't even herself anymore. She's always fidgety and nervous. Whenever I even so much as look at her, she looks like she wants to jump out of her skin and runaway and hide. When she's around Itachi, she looks like a ghost.

A shell of her former self. I remember seeing her, laughing and running around the house like she had no care in the world. The only one who would not be tainted by the darkness of the Uchiha clan. This destiny of darkness wasn't fit for one like her. Someone who was innocent.

I watch Sasuke as he scribbles in his notebook. His face is scrunched up in deep concentration as he works, and I can't help but wonder if something was wrong with him as well. He was usually bubbly and talkative, always talking about everything he could think of.

But instead of bright eyes and a happy smile, his eyes were far, and tired. He was quiet and timid, as if he were to afraid to say anything. I walked over to Sasuke and knelt down to his level. He looked up from his work and smiled. A forced smile.

"Oi, Shisui-san!" He said.

I ruffled his duck shaped hair and took a look at his work. "Wow Duckbutt...didn't know you were so smart." He pouted at his nickname but smiled at me. The smile wasn't forced.

"Arigato. I try..." He sheepishly stated.

"Still. Those answers are all correct. You must be at the top of your class, ne Sasuke?"

He grinned proudly. "I am! Iruka-sensei says that I'm the best student he's had in a long time...the first being Aniki..." His eyes grew a little shadowed. I knew how it worked. For now, Sasuke worshiped Itachi and looked up to him. But soon, it would turn to envy. When your in the shadow of someone who does perfect in everything he does, you start to lose love in that person.

I decided to drop the egg there. "Speaking of Itachi...has he been acting weird lately?"

Shadows appeared over his eyes now. He dipped his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Oi..umm..well-I...ummm...n-no...Shisui-san, everything's fine."

Denial is a bigger sign of something wrong. "Sasuke-kun...you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Good. So if Itachi was doing anything...weird...you would tell me, ne?"

He slowly responded.

"So let me ask you this again...is Itachi acting different?"

He refused to meet my gaze. He began to play with his fingers, his bangs still overshadowing his face. "Well...ummm...h-he has gotten a lot more angrier...and more grumpy. H-he always seem to be angry with Akemi-nee..."

"Angry how?" I raised an eyebrow.

"L-like a couple of weeks ago, Akemi's friend Hiro came and wanted to see if she can come with him to that festival. She said yes, and then when Nii-san came back from the mission, she was gone. He asked where she was and I told him she was with her friend Hiro. Then he got angry, and left. He was gone for a long time, then when he returned with Nee-san, she was crying."

Itachi never did like Hiro. I never saw a problem with him, but Itachi hated his guts. Hiro was a pretty decent guy, he always carried this dog-like scent, (in which the Uchiha clan looked down on) but overall he was okay.

"Then what happened?" I asked. Sasuke lifted his head up a little, his eyes sullen.

"I asked what was wrong but he told me to go to bed. I didn't want to, but I was to scared to disobey him when he was angry like that. So I went to my room and I listened in on them. He was angry at her for 'disobeying' him. She kept apologizing, but Aniki didn't seem to be listening."

"What did he do?" Sasuke grew quiet again. He seemed to ashamed to continue.

"Sasuke..."

"He-he only told her not to do it again...or their would be consequences..." He said. I know after the incident with that Husho boy, Itachi didn't trust boys to be around his little sister. I understood that. Akemi was becoming a very beautiful young woman, and of course boys would pay attention to her. But from what it seemed, he was taking things to far. Of course, I didn't like any boys around her either, but I know when to get protective. When he so much as puts a kunai to an older man's throat for looking at his sister the wrong way, there's obviously something wrong.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Again, he hesitated.

"Well I went out of my room to get something to drink, but when I passed Aniki's room, I heard her crying." I raised an eyebrow. Why would she be crying? If Itachi didn't do anything to punish her...than what was he...

"But then I heard Aniki's voice...he sounded weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like...he was groaning or something..." He said, his face twisting up in confusion.

My eyes widened at that statement. Okay, Itachi was definitely doing something. But what exactly could it be? Surely not something to bad...Itachi loved his siblings more than anything else in this world and would never do anything to hurt them. Maybe I was over thinking. Maybe Sasuke heard wrong. Maybe Itachi's just teaching her something...

I left Sasuke alone for him to finish his homework. Itachi had been gone for more than an hour. Was he asleep? I know he has to prepare for an ANBU mission soon, one that would only take us a week.

Even still, it wasn't like him to just rest like that. His father always told us, rest is for the weak. And Itachi only listened to him to get him off his back. I went upstairs to check on them. There was just something wrong about this. I couldn't put my finger on it...

The way Akemi looked when Itachi saw her with her friend. So fearful. The way Itachi looked whenever he saw her around a male that wasn't him...

When I reached the long hallway, Itachi wasn't in his room. I went to check the other room. He wasn't there. When I reached Akemi-san's room, it was locked. I pressed my ear to it, and I couldn't hear a thing.

I figured knocking would do the trick, but if Akemi was asleep I didn't want to bother her. She seemed so tired lately. Although it wasn't like her to lock her door. I decided to go back downstairs. Itachi will show up on his own...

When I went back down, a sweet smell hit my nose. An all to familiar smell.

_Aunt Mikoto's cookies..._

Like a child on Christmas day, I rushed downstairs into the kitchen to see my aunt standing near the oven taking the cookies out. How the hell did she make those so fast? When did she get here?

That didn't matter, for I sprung out at her and hugged her causing the beautiful woman to giggle.

"Shisui-kun, a little warning next time. I am holding a hot tray of cookies, eh?"

I immediately reached for one and popped one in my mouth and reached for another before she said, "Ah, Shisui-kun! Don't eat up them all up yet. See if Akemi or Itachi-kun want any." She scolded lightly.

I pouted and turned back up the stairs. Sasuke was stuffing his face with tomatoes. The kid didn't like sweets, Kami knows why. He gets that from his father.

As I got upstairs to her room, my ears perked out a soft sound.

_Crying._

Was Akemi crying? What was wrong with her?

I moved to open the door. It was still locked.

A whimper echoed.

A growl emitted from the other side. A male growl.

The voices were muffled, so I couldn't process the words. But from what I could barely hear, the male's voice was low and dangerous. Itachi.

What was he doing?

I tried to hear better, but the voices remained muffled. A whimper echoed again, before it turned into a short scream. I heard the sound of a slap and a squeal. Itachi growled something before shuffling noises were heard. Footsteps came closer towards the door, before it started to slide open slowly. I flickered away before it could fully open, and I ended up down the hall where I peaked my head around. Sure enough, Itachi came out the room. His hair was slightly ruffled, along with his clothes.

He went downstairs, so it was safe to come out of my hiding place. I quietly walked towards her room, and slid inside. Her form seemed smaller covered under the covers. She was awake. I could tell. But she wasn't moving. I didn't even hear her breathing.

I walked closer to her and peaked at her face.

Her eyes were open and wide. They were glassy, the soft gray orbs dark and dull. Dry tears marked her face. She had been crying. Itachi was in the room with her. Did he cause this? I walked around her bed to where I could fully face her. I noticed a slight tremor to her body.

"Akemi-chan...?" I whispered softly. She continued to gaze into nothing. I crawled in the bed with her and sat up.

"Akemi? You okay?" I shook her softly. Her lifeless gaze focused on me. Her pale skin seemed noticeably paler. When my eyes scanned her, she slunk deeper into her covers as if she were trying to hide something. I quirked an eyebrow, as she closed her eyes. A tear fell.

I moved my hand to the cover, and slowly moved it down. It revealed to me her neck. My eyes widened at the sight. Purple bruises align on her neck, as if someone had been choking her. It was a mixture of red and purple. There was also bite marks.

"Akemi..." She moved away from me and faced the other direction, but I turned her around. Her eyes were still shut, and she was trying to keep them that way. I moved a strand of her black hair from her face. Tears leaked out.

"Akemi, what the hell happened?" Her eyes slowly opened.

"He...I...I didn't...I'm sorry..." Her voice was weak and raspy.

"Ake-"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She whimpered before crying.

I blinked before taking her in my arms and rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back as she gripped my shirt. What had happened to her? Itachi...had he did this? Had he made her cry? Had he hurt her in a way that made her feel so uncomfortable as to grow into this shell of herself?

My curiosity got the best of me as I removed the blanket from her shaking form. Bruises were on her thighs...and these were not the bruises that you get from 'falling.' She had stopped crying after minutes. Her quiet sniffles were the only sound in the rooms.

I pulled her away and looked into her puffy eyes.

"What happened?" I muttered quietly.

"Nothing." She mumbled into my chest.

I gripped her shirt, which caused her to wince.

"Don't feed that bull Akemi. You don't just burst into tears and say nothing is wrong. Now what happened?" I pulled her body away from mine and forced her to look into her eyes which seem to shine a dull blue.

"Shisui-Nii...please don't make me say it...I can't..."

"I told you that you can tell me anything, Akemi. You have nothing to fear. If something or someone is bothering you, than I will take care of it." She stubbornly shook her head. I mentally groaned. Why must all Uchiha be so stubborn?

"Please...I-I can't...you wouldn't understand Shisui...I-I just don't want anybody to get hurt..." She whispered.

"Akemi..."

"Please." She said more firmly.

I sighed. It was never easy getting anything out of her, not even if Ibiki tortured it out of her.

"Okay..."

She looked up at me, her eyes shadowed, yet a small light shone. A light I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Arigato..." She whispered.

She removed herself from my grip and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

I stared off into nothingness.

Something...something was happening to her. And that something had to do with Itachi...something bad.

But what could it be though? Could he be abusing her? It couldn't do that. Itachi was only cruel with his enemies, not his precious little sister. He'd never do anything to hurt her.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

I tried to ignore the ache I felt as I walked into the kitchen...

Shisui was onto me. He knew something. I couldn't allow that to happen.

If Itachi knew Shisui was suspicious, he'd think I had told him something. And with that, Itachi would end up killing me.

But did I even care if Itachi killed me?

A wave of happiness rushed in me when I saw my mother's form standing in the kitchen over a tray of warm cookies. The smell made my heart leap. I ran to her and embraced her form. How I missed her.

I inhaled her sweet scent-vanilla and wildflowers. She smiled and embraced me tightly, resting her cheek on my hair.

"I've missed you, Akemi-chan." Her soft voice said, as she kissed me on top of my head. My mother's embrace was something I always wanted to have. It gave me comfort.

She pulled away and then brought a plate of cookies, chocolate chip. My favorite.

"Would you like some, dear?" She said with that warm, motherly smile. I smiled and took a couple of them and a glass of milk and sat at the table. I looked around. Neither Itachi or father were there. I was slightly relieved. Only Sasuke sat at the table, munching on tomatoes. His eyes met mine before a soft pink flush appeared on his face and he averted his eyes quickly. It hurt.

I was relieved to see Itachi wasn't there. I didn't feel the want to jump out of my skin and hide away somewhere, with him drilling his knowing eyes into me.

And father...he didn't even acknowledge me. He didn't want a daughter, to him females were a disgrace to the Uchiha. He saw them all as weak and useless. I was no different. I couldn't do anything right in his judging eyes.

"Why should I pay attention to someone who has no use to this clan?" Were his words. They hurt more than anything. What else was worse then the pain of knowing you weren't loved by the one who was meant to love you? To know that you met absolutely nothing to him?

But maybe he was right. Was I any use to anyone?

My friends didn't even like being around me anymore. My own little brother didn't look me in the eyes anymore. I was nothing but a toy to Aniki...one he could use and abuse and toss away to the side whenever he wanted.

I was a burden to Shisui and mother. What was my purpose?

The door opened. Father came in. He didn't even look my way. Shortly after, Itachi followed after him. He looked angry at something, and if I knew better I knew it was something to do with father.

"I do not agree with this father!" His voice said. It was raised, and raising your voice at your father was a mistake no one should ever make.

On his heel, father turned, his face annoyed and stern. "Stop being so stubborn Itachi. You have no say in this whatsoever. You will wed Itsumi, whether you like it or not."

Itsumi? She was a girl in our clan. A insufferable one at that. She was training to be a kunoichi, even though her hope rested at the same place as mine. But what was this feeling I got when I heard of this girl being wedded to Itachi? It was something I didn't like.

Tension hung in the air as they stared each other down. Mother was oddly silent and Sasuke looked ready to cry.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi stood his ground, unfazed by father's anger.

Father sighed. There was no use in arguing with Itachi. He had that angry, stubborn streak as everyone else did in this clan. There was no way of changing his mind.

"Itsumi is weak," Itachi continued, disgust in his voice. "She has no hope of ever being a proper ninja in this clan. She is reckless and insufferable, not to mention pathetic. If she were to wed the heir of the clan, she'd only bring disgrace."

Father looked thoughtful for but a second. It was silent until he spoke up.

"Then who else do you suppose you wed? You need to marry a female within to clan to carry on the bloodline. Itsumi is a disgrace, yes, but she is closer to your age. Miroka is far to young, and there's no help with anyone else. Who do you suppose, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes flashed over to me, and they studied my form. I looked away, trying to hide myself in the atmosphere.

"Akemi would be a proper choice."

Father looked like he wanted to laugh. "Akemi? You might as well just marry Itsumi, son. If there's no hope for Itsumi, what makes you think there's any hope for her?" I felt ashamed. Why must he broadcast his disdain for me in front of me? Did he hate me that much?

"There could be arrangements." Aniki said.

Father snorted." Don't waste your time. She's nothing but a disgrace to this clan. You might as well wed a Inuzuka." Another strike on my heart.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "There's more hope for her than that worthless tramp." My eyes widened. Never had he used such vulgar words before. Not even to me.

A wicked smirk appeared on father's face. "It is common for clansmen to marry within the same bloodline. Very well. You will wed Akemi. Perhaps that should make her useful."

"Fugaku, that's enough." Mother spoke up.

Father ignored her, and turned and left out the door. Mother glared off at him, fire in her normally warm, kind eyes.

Sasuke was pale as a ghost. His eyes moved from me, to Itachi. "Aniki-"

"I have to rest for a mission." He cut him off, his cold voice sending chills down our spines.

Mother returned to her kitchen duties, her bangs shadowing her face. Otouto's eyes flashed with hurt.

I wished for nothing more for the darkness of the shadows to come swallow me up whole.

* * *

As I slid onto the comfort of warm water, I felt relaxed.

It soothed my aching body. It took a lot of stress away from my mind.

But reality always hit.

I was to wed Itachi. Become his wife, bare his children, and society wouldn't look down on it, because it was normal for members in Uchiha to wed each other in the same family. It rarely occurred though.

So whenever he violated me, it would mean nothing even if I told. I was my Aniki's betrothed now. There was no use in doing anything about it now. I would just have to put up with it, even though I longed to be free from this.

Pain would always be apart of me. But not my own, one someone else would always cause.

Was it possible? Could one cause their own pain?

I reached out and grabbed a nearby kunai. It was sharp, and shiny. Slowly, I pressed the sharp object against my skin, and I dragged the blade across my arm. It was satisfying, seeing my pale skin rip and blood leak out of it. It stung. I didn't care. It was a pain that felt good, a pain that I could control on my own. No one else could cause it but me. This pain was mine and mine alone.

The blood leaked out, a river of crimson mixing with the clear water.

I guess what some people say was true. If you really tried, you can shut the pain out.

* * *

Itachi came in when I had just got out the bath.

He wouldn't let me finish putting my clothing on, and the usual routine followed.

He was on top of me. Against me. Inside of me.

I could feel it, but at the same time I didn't.

He held me in his arms when he was done. Neither of us could sleep. He stared at the ceiling and I focused my attention out the window.

"Aniki?"

"Hm?"

"Are...are you really supposed to marry Itsumi?" I don't know why I disliked that idea so much.

He scoffed. "No, Imouto. That will never happen. You're the only person I could ever be with." He tenderly kissed my lips.

"B-but...I overheard father saying how he was going to wed me to some other clan. Is that true?"

I could feel the anger emit from him. He gripped me possessively. "No. It's not. Even so, I'd never allow that to happen." He kissed me on my forehead.

"Go to sleep Imouto. I love you."

I curled against him, finding his embrace somewhat comforting.

And he continued to tighten his grip on me. Never willing to let me go.

And as I drifted off into rest, I didn't fail to hear him whisper one word.

_'Mine.'_

* * *

**There's the next chapter :) I just threw this together, so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the dely, and sorry for any errors. I will edit this story soon. :)  
**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love ya'll to death :) You mean a lot to me! :D**

**But please, all you silent readers, you followers and fave's please please leave a review. They make me happy ;)**

**No flames...**

**Goodnight everyone! :D**


End file.
